A Snowflake Romance
by Areka Tyliss
Summary: This is a thought i had during a boring science class. Please review i'm trying very hard on it, but it is my first serious Inuyasha fanfic so please excuse my awful writing.
1. Snowy Love

A Snowflake Romance 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will.

I am so cold. I walk, a little behind Inuyasha, as we tromped through the falling snow. It's obvious that a storm is setting in, but there isn't any human life around. We are in the middle of nowhere. Inuyasha doesn't notice anything, however, because he is lost in his thoughts. Probably about Kikyo. I sigh once again. We have been going at a grueling pace that I won't be able to keep up much longer. I haven't been sleeping at all for like a week, there has been meager, scattered meals, and it's freezing. My stomach growls and Inuyasha whirls around to look at me as if he hadn't realized up till now that I had been there. He took one look at me before scooping me up bride-style and tucking his outer shirt around me. He murmured in my ear

"I'm going to get us to shelter and food so just hold on a little longer. I can feel myself slipping into the welcoming darkness of unconsciousness.

A little while later, I drift into wakefulness to find that I am warm, lying next to a fire. I can feel a downy blanket rubbing against my shoulders. My senses are returning and with alarm, I feel that I have no clothes on! I roll over to see Inuyasha busily making ramen and my backpack's contents spilled on the floor behind him. I can also see my clothes hanging next to the fire. I glance around. We seem to be in a quaint little house that seems to be abandoned. Inuyasha looks up and our gazes lock. All of a sudden, he blushes and turns his head. I look down and can see that in all my rolling and glancing around my chest has become exposed.

I can feel my face flame as I quickly pull the blanket around my shoulders again. I shoot Inuyasha a questioning look across the fire where I can smell the ramen cooking. Inuyasha turns to me once more with an explanation.

"Not long after you passed out, I saw this house and ran over, hoping to find some nice person to lend us their fire. Instead, I found an abandoned shack. I set up a fire for you and found some blankets in your backpack. I remembered my mom saying that after you come in from the snow, if your clothes are wet you ought to change or you could get sick. You are a weak human so I thought you should get out of those clothes, but you didn't bring a change of clothes so I just wrapped you in a blanket…"

He trailed off, looking embarrassed. Some part of me wanted to sit him for seeing me naked, but he had good intentions. It was also a very small part of me. The evil in me wanted to ask if he liked what he saw, but I held my tongue.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked as if that was the last thing he thought I would say. He doled out the soup and I ate grateful for the food. As he got tired, he sat next to the wall and I thought he was asleep. I don't know why, but I really want to go be with him. I scoot over next to him and I rest my head on his chest. His eyes snap open.

"Kagome?" his tone is confused.

"Hmm?" I nuzzle him and I look up into his startled face. I can't help myself. I kiss him. He seems to get the message. He growls in my ear and rolls over on top of me.

"Ah what bliss," I think.

The next morning, I wake up lying next to my love. Memories from last night come flooding back.

"Will you be my mate Kagome?"

"Of course, Inuyasha!" I sigh in memory. After that he did a very strange thing. He bit me hard on the shoulder. I looked and he had left a silver bite-mark on my shoulder. As I looked at him questioningly, he told me that biting was the demon ceremony of love. Sort of like their marriage. So instead of a beautiful ring and a large cake, I got a heck of a lot of pain and a silver scar. Not that I mind at all of course.

We get settled into a routine because the storm doesn't have any intention of letting up. I cook the meals and he goes out to get the things we need from the village, not too far from here. Then at night I am all his.

A week later, Inuyasha sits down in front of me looking very serious. I had just been looking at some goofy pictures of my friends and me in 5th grade, and I was planning to put them into an album. I am in a silly mood and I can't possibly imagine why he looks so serious. So I start joking.

"Inuyasha, who died?" I laugh at my own dumb joke, but Inuyasha glares and shakes me a little.

"This is SERIOUS, wench!" he snarls and that puts an end to my happy mood. For a brief second I wondered if someone had actually died.

He sighs and says quietly, almost inaudibly "Kagome, you're pregnant."


	2. So I'm Pregnant, huh?

So, I'm Pregnant huh?

Well. Now, this is an interesting development. I'm pregnant huh? That's not too bad, I wouldn't mind being a mommy. Not if it was Inuyasha's child. Or a pup, I might say. Even as I think these calm and reassuring thoughts, I slump to the floor.

I feel hysteria take control and as tears pour down my cheeks, I laugh. I laugh and laugh, thinking of the irony of it all.

Not so long ago I never even dreamed Inuyasha would return my feelings. Or that he was anything but an arrogant, stupid, rude, selfish, hanyo.

Another chuckle escapes me at that thought. Hell, not too long ago I would have thought you were crazy if you said anything about falling into a well and traveling back in time.

And now I'm pregnant. I crack up again as all these thoughts pass through my head. I can see I'm alarming Inuyasha. He's staring at me. Probably thinks the stress of it all has cracked me. That I am not literally insane. Maybe I am. I pull myself together, and, looking him square in the eye, I tell him.

"That's great Inuyasha."

I can see him looking at me uncertainly.

"Honestly, I'm fine."

Boy, am I a liar. I'm getting pretty good at that. He doesn't believe me. I'll have to try a little harder to convince him.

"Inuyasha, I love you and I'm honored to carry your kid. I'm not crazy, just a little stressed out."

There, he bought that. He nods, looking quite relieved at having good old reliable Kagome back and not some blubbering, incoherent, wench sitting in front of him.

I get up and hug him. I do actually feel better. Well, I did. Just now, I'm not sure what I saw. Was she really there? Am I really losing it? Just then, as I held Inuyasha to me, tightly, I saw something. Maybe it was a vision. It was strangely familiar, though.

I let him go and quietly say, "Inuyasha I'm going to bed now. " My voice sounds cool and calm and oddly so does my brain. I don't feel alarmed at all. I undress slowly, and crawl into bed. Inuyasha still has some things to do so he kisses me and goes out of our house.

I snuggle in and slip into the soft depths of sleep. And I dream.

Author's Note:

I am sooooo friggin sorry for not updating! I have been so busy with L.A., play rehersal, karate, and my stupid friend Meghan who keeps on friggin BUGGING me to update. So here's your chappie, Meghan. It's really short and the next chapter, which I am currently working on as I type here, will be updated a lot more quickly. So thank you readers for sticking by. Also, a review here and there certainly wouldn't hurt ya know! **sob sob** So anyway, review and be paitient, the next chapter will come soon.

Thanks a bunch!

ART


	3. Yume dream

Yume (Dream)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… yet!

I dream. About that vision thing I had, once I found out I am pregnant. Dreams. They slip in and out of my troubled mind like water, none of them sticking. Except for one scene. While awake, the vision I had was fleeting. Illusive. I might not have remembered correctly. The mirage could have just come and gone without second thoughts on my behalf. I might not have remembered, except, it felt so familiar.

I saw a pair of eyes watching me Just eyes. There was no particular emotion in those disembodied eyes. Just empathy and pity. Directed at me. Why am I pitied? My life is going quite well actually. I heard a tune, a haunting melody, perhaps played on an ancient instrument. A forgotten way of life stirred in me as if that pair of glowing orbs represent the grains of time itself. I tried to remember this forgotten life which seemed so important, but the language of time was long dead and everything was long ago forgotten.

These thoughts are breezing through my head. I cannot decide if they most resemble downy clouds or rushing rivers. I cannot hold on to either one, however, so it makes no difference in all honesty.

One thought, I remember. It is of when I was young, six or seven perhaps. I was playing on the playground with my friends. An eerie noise attracted our attention. The noise was soft, now thinking of it, and it was a wonder we could hear it all, for it was emitting from so far away from us. I caught the ball we had been throwing around and looked over. I saw a girl, older than us, twelve or thirteen at the least, and her appearance struck me as rather odd. Her long hair was black with silver streaks to it and I remember wondering if all girls hair went gray at thirteen. Her hair waved in the wind like a proud banner and she sat tall and regal. I was reminded of a queen. She was quite beautiful, but in a wild and fierce way. Her hair was messy, her skin was very pale, and she was barefoot.

Though she sat straight she gave the apperance of having traveled a very long time. That she was eternally tired, yet condemmed to walk forever. Her skin was weathered as if she had seen and knew things no human ought to ever know or see. Alert as ever, she wanted to sit and rest, but the world was driving her onward. Yet, she seemed to enjoy this insane pace of never resting. Her blood raced and to keep up with it she must race like the wind. I was quite in awe of her. She had a large pack sitting next to her brimming with stuff, for her journey, most likely. She was wearing something strange, but it slips my mind what the outfit was.

She was holding what looked to be a conch shell to her lips and her small, delicate, clawed fingers danced gracefully over it. Bullies, a large group of the older boys and girls who loved to pick a fight and tease random people, were throwing rocks and twigs at her. She took no obvious notice. She had cuts and bruises all over her slender body. A rock flashed by and a long red cut appeared on her cheek.

She stopped playing the shell and slowly lowered it to her lap. She stood up, grabbing her pack roughly, and walked slowly to the fence, all the while giving off the air of someone who knew something you didn't and would never tell you no matter how much you pleaded and begged. Her eyes, which had been closed all this time (I had thought that maybe she was blind,) and looked straight at me. Her eyes were wide and strange. They were golden. Just like the ones I saw over Inuyasha's shoulder.

She stared at me for a long moment, so long I became frightened, then she smiled. Her smile was many things; cynical, cunning, evil, bloody, insane, wise, joking, sad, lonely, desperate,trying to contain laughter and had the look of either someone who had said something clever, or someone who knew a surprise which was about to happen to you and would be quite amusing for whomever happened to witness the surprise.

Then, suddenly, she winked, then lept over the iron fence in one single fluid movement. I wondered if I had imagined the wink or not.

Remembering this eperience, I sit bolt upright. I am sweating profusely, much to my dismay. It's pitch black and I can feel Inuyasha sit up next to me. He grabs my shoulders and looks at me anxiously, almost shaking me.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

I nod absently, still fixated on my dream. I look at him and, seeing his evident worry, try a small smile. It fails. I'm shaking all over, as if I'd seen a ghost. Maybe I had.

Memories of ghost stories entailing a beautiful, if skittish, heroine being haunted for some cryptic reason echo through my still ringing ears. I dismiss them quickly, she didn't seem like a ghost. Than what did she seem like? Like a demon. Numbly, I stare at Inuyasha. His own golden eyes glow, concerned, in my direction. It isn't fair for him to be left in the dark so I decide to clue him in. I close ,my eyes a second and take a deep breath.

"Inuyasha have you ever seen a girl with golden eyes?"

My question hangs in the air, awaiting an answer, like a crystal about to shatter, and I realize how ridiculous and stupid it sounded.

He looks at me, curious, and opens his mouth to say an obvious no, when he pauses. He looks startled, then closes his eyes. I can hear him muttering to himself. I lean in closer to him, so his almost inaudiable words can be heard. What I hear him say makes my blood boil, then run cold and my heart stop.

"I remember her, she was with me. Always. She never left me. Ever. My guardian angel. She's till with me. I love her."

Author's note:

Well, Meghan are you happy NOW? So who is this sytrange girl with the golden eyes and the shell-flute? Why is Inuyasha in love with her? What happened to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo? Isn't this supposed to be a kagomexinuyasha pairing? Why am I asking all these stupid questions when I should be working on the next chapter? Find next time! Wahahahahahahahahaa! (sorry, I am high on water!)

Rurouni Kai


	4. The Tale of Inuyasha

Inuyasha's Tale

Disclaimer: NO I still don't own Inuyasha, but I own my ideas and my Nyko!

Kagome stared at Inuyasha who was still mumbling for a second before totally overreacting.

"What? I thought you loved me! I'm carrying your baby for heaven's sake! And you don't even love me! I can't believe you! Bastard!"

Inuyasha looked up startled at his mate's screaming and crying. She collapsed, sobbing her eyes out. Baffled he just looked at her before it dawned on him what was wrong here.

"Kagome, she is like my mother. She took care of me when I was very small. After my mother died and I was all alone, she took helped me stay alive. If it wasn't for her I would be dead and I would have never met you. Of course I love you and our baby too!" He held her to his heart and crooned soothingly to her. She gradually relaxed but still looked curious.

Inuyasha looked into her loving but still skeptical eyes and inwardly sighed. He could tell she wanted a nice long story with a happy ending. It may have a happy ending but it wasn't very long.

"I met her a very long time ago, I was probably 3 or 4 years old. She would play with me and baby-sit me when my mother had to go out and leave me. She and my mother talked like old friends so I was always very nice to her. If my mother liked her, I liked her. The only things that was a little odd about her was that she never aged and sometimes, even though she was a full yokai, she turned human for about a week. She would have black hair streaked silver."

At this Kagome sat up straighter and looked very puzzled, but Inuyasha was on a roll with his story and took absolutely no notice whatsoever.

"She always looked about 13 or 14. One time, I remember asking her why that was and her face got all sad. She looked at me and sighed, as if it was my fault.

All she said was that she had been young and naïve when it had happened. She had been betrayed by someone she thought was her friend and she was stuck as a teenager forever more. She promised she would never let anything like that happen to me and then she quickly changed the subject."

Inuyasha paused. He was never a story teller and it amazed him how the words were just rolling off of his tongue. Kagome sat in his lap, enraptured, just like a little puppy. He smiled and thought how a couple of months ago he never would have thought it was possible to open up to anyone like this.

Inuyasha continued.

"After my mother died, I remember her taking me far away, then falling down and crying "Izayoi, oh I am so sorry!" Over and over again. It wasn't until then that I really comprehended that my mother was dead. I recall sitting there, crying with her, in her lap, and noticing that though she sobbed harder than I, no tears fell from her eyes. I mentioned that and she said it was part of the curse laid upon her.

After that she never seemed very happy again and every night she cried without tears to put herself to sleep. She tried to hide the change from me but I could see how much she was hurting. One day I woke up and she was gone. I have been searching for her ever since."

Inuyasha finished his tale and looked to Kagome who was still watching him thoughtfully.

"Black hair streaked silver…"

Author's Note

Well okay, that sucked, yes I know and will gladly admit it. This is leading up to something big, so stick with me folks. PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME SO SAD THAT NO ONE DOES. HOW ABOUT JUST 10 LOUSY REVIEWS? PLEASE! The next chappie will be longer so hang in there!

Arigato Minna-san

Kai


	5. The Almighty Nyko to the rescue

Nyko: The almighty great and powerful guardian of idiots

Disclaimer: Inuyasha ain't mine, but Nyko is.

NYKO'S POV 

"Damn it Kagome! Why did you have to do that!"

Inuyasha's enraged voice rings out and a flock of scared birds fly away.

"You were hurting poor Koga-kun. You guys have got to stop fighting!"

"Yeah you mutt face! You're making my woman cry!"

"She's not your mate!"

Koga stands up and wraps his arms around Kagome who blushes and tries to untangle herself. Neither of the angry, territorial males notice.

"Koga-kun please let me go!"

"See, she doesn't want you to touch her you mangy wolf!"

"What was that Hanyo!"

Koga pushes Kagome behind him and she falls over. Miroku and Sango come over to help her up and get her out of the way of Inuyasha's kaze no kizu which is headed rapidly their way.

"Those lovesick idiots…" Shippo mutters while they all try to figure out a way to stop them without injuring either of them. It was definitely going to be difficult.

Meanwhile, sitting in my tree, I oversee the whole shebang with a worried golden glance.

"This isn't good…" I shake out my wild silver hair and ponder the solution to such a moronic situation.

"I know what's going to happen," I quietly murmur to myself, though the level of my voice honestly doesn't matter. I would have been ignored if I had shouted.

"Inuyasha and Koga are going to fight. Kagome will sit Inuyasha again and Koga will run away. Kagome and Inuyasha will fight and Kagome will go home mad. Inuyasha will get lonely for her, go back, make her happy again, and bring her back. That's what always happens and it will happen again."

I try to convince myself that, but to no avail. This time it was different. Inuyasha and Koga really wanted to fight this out until the death. Either way, no good could come of it and I am pretty sure one little sitting was not going to stop Inuyasha for long. It could actually hurt him. While he was sat Koga would have an advantage even if only temporary.

If Inuyasha killed Koga, Kagome would never forgive him. She would go home and probably seal up the well. She would never come back. Everyone would be miserable and I would never be born. That cannot be allowed to happen. And if Koga kills Inuyasha, I can't be born without a father, so that's a definite no no.

"What to do, what to do?" If I go in there and break up the fight it would be awkward. There would be questions bombarded at me and I could just imagine trying to answer them

"What are you doing?" Let's see, I'm breaking up a fight.

"Why are you doing that?" Um, because Inuyasha needs to fall in love with Kagome and have me.

"What? How would you know something like that?" Oh you know.

Did I forget to mention that I'm your future shape shifting daughter and I have been wandering the earth for millenias. I even helped deliver you at birth Inuyasha. Isn't that grand?

"Oh yeah, I'm really going to tell them that."

Obviously I had been wrong because right after I said that, Kagome peered up and whispered to Sango:

"I just heard someone. I think they're up in that sakura hana tree over there."

Well, no prizes for genius here, but how the heck did she hear me?

Unimportant as it was to Mommy dearest, as soon as she utters that phrase, her beloved half demon comes crashing down in front of her. He isn't down for long though before he leaps up with another swing of his mighty sword, Tetseiga.

Kagome screams for him to stop this madness but his demon side is fiery and he is too far gone to hear what she is saying. Same goes for the skinny wolf over there trying to claw Inuyasha's eyes out and not doing a very good job.

It's hard to tell who's winning at the moment but they both seem to be inflicting a fair bit of damage upon each other.

How about if I just immobilize them both? I could perhaps, disguise myself as a passing miko and pin Inuyasha (temporarily of course) to a tree, and stun Koga. I could then take Koga away and the problem would be solved. I love my great plan. Kagome will be so happy they've stopped fighting that she won't be mad.

I sneak down the tree and hide.

"One two, three!"

I stroll out and act surprised.

"What is this? Two horrible demons fighting? And look here! They have taken hostages! I'll save you poor dears!"

No, it wouldn't score any brilliance awards, but it worked anyhow. Inuyasha and Koga froze and gave me ample time to shoot of an arrow. Once Inuyasha was secured I paralyzed Koga and picked him up.

"This foul demon should be disposed of."

Ok, so I'm a drama queen. I turn to the startled Kagome and company.

"Fair ladies and gentle sir, you are free now, so please run away back to the village the vile monsters stole you from before the silver haired one awakes! Farewell!"

As I leap off in the direction of the wolf I change shape again to that of a pretty wolf-girl. I'm not sure that they really bought my little scheme but now I can still be born. I consider killing the load in my arms and think better of it as his eyes open.

I would feel sorry for Ayame if she had no man. Err, wolf. I'm not sure.

"What's going on?" The award winning question of the year.

"I found you a little ways back. You had been paralyzed by miko power and I revived you with some herbs I had. I'm so glad you're feeling better. I smelled that you were a leader and I am on my way to your den as we speak."

I smile at him as I act all cute and cuddly. Inside I cannot decide if I want to throw up or laugh more.

We arrive at the den and I set him down gently.

"Bye Handsome!"

I wave and speed away before I start cracking up. Feeling very smug, I allow myself some time to laugh on the way back. Not only have I had a good work out running around, but another one of my brilliant plans have saved the relationship of Inuyasha and Kagome, my dear parents.

Speaking of dear parents.

"What the hell?"

I scurry up a tree to survey the damage here. Inuyasha is bleeding all over, heavily wounded, and Kagome is trying to bandage him up. Unfortunately, Inuyasha decides to take out his pain on poor Kagome.

"Get away from me you wench!"

"Inuyasha calm down!" Miroku tries to lend a hand.

"Stay out of this you pervert monk!" And is promptly shot down.

"I'm trying to help you!"

"this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been flirting with that wolf!"  
A new angle. Kagome gasped in horror. Have you ever noticed that Inuyasha is much smarter and more creative when he is yelling at Kagome?

"I was not flirting with him! "

"I saw you!"

"Sit!"

Inuyasha collapsed, partly because of his wounds and the sit didn't help.

"I'm going home!"

Kagome storms off in tears. At least I know that Mr. Idiot will be able to fix this mess he's made. My work for now is done.

After Kagome leaves, I lean back and decide to take a nap in this highly comfortable tree which is in a very convenient spot. Inuyasha won't be moving for awhile and everyone else will be taking care of him. It also helps that the well is only 15 feet away so when Inuyasha heads back to win over his damsel, I'll be able to follow him.

Man I am TIRED!

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

Author's Note:

Oh gosh am I tired! I totally relate to poor Nyko. So this was a change huh? This was back in time a little bit to show that Nyko had always been there helping them. Perhaps it is her that is sending them all the visions? **hint hint** In any case, if anyone was wondering, let's just say that Miroku and Sango are somewhere far far away. If anyone reviews and says they want me to I can write a chapter about them, but the main focus here is on Inuyasha, Kagome, and Nyko. Nyko can alter her looks as well as other abilities she gained from **the curse** that was laid on her. If enough peeps review I might even continue this story so you can find out why she's cursed. So please Review!

Author's Note to Meghan and Heather(and anyone else who knows me):

Yes Nyko is my cat, but she told me she wanted to be a star in one of my stories so here you are. Got any complaints? AIM me. I am Kailaraiya in case you forgot.

Rurouni Kai


End file.
